ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
FanChar: Willow Summers
Note This Character belongs to https://ophidia.fandom.com/wiki/User:MadameYuki "These animals are as sweet as you!" -Willow Willow grew up in a well known family, being the daughter of a famous Judge and Doctor she learned many things, mostly being handy with medical stuff thanks to her Mother. Wanting to help out she decided to join the Unit to better herself. History Background Willow grew up with her Uncle due to the fact her parent's where always busy with their jobs, her Father being a very busy Judge and her Mother a very successful Doctor she rarely even saw them for days to weeks on end with them either working to much, her father traveling and sleeping during the day. Willow rarely made friends due to her being super shy and the fact people only wanna be her friend for the money her family make's. Having a knack in Medical training from her mom she ended up going into the academy to become a Medic for the unit where she met Kenneth Star, she enjoyed his company but never really developed anything towards him but remained his close friend. Due to her family's status Willow barely goes anywhere far or dangerous keeping her in less busy places until getting her dad to sign a few papers without really paying attention due to how busy he is. Willow tries her best to keep up with things realizing how crazy thing are from what she originally has been doing, while falling behind on her duties Kenneth decided to help her out, while spending time with him she slowly developed feeling's for him but stayed back due to the fact he liked someone else. She enjoyed the time they did spend together, she enjoys and will always return the favor to him whenever she could, nothing would change how she fells about him. Willow's uncle trained her on using weapons and hand to hand combat as a joke to his brother John, when she was only 7 she ended up getting hurt but as she gotten older she decided to continue with learning how to use a weapon with her Uncle, upon getting better she decided to put her medical skills to use and went to the Academy to better herself. Personality and traits Willow is a Kind, sweet, loving, shy girl who tends to keep to herself, she loves to help out whenever she can and is always there to lend a helping hand. Special Abilities Medic skills = Strength(s) Physical Weakness(s) Achluophobia Monophobia Romance Kenneth Star She has a massive crush on Kenneth, whenever she see's him she freaks out and leaves the room immediately, being around him make's her heart skip a beat but she keeps it hidden from him and anyone else. Gunma Comic and anime Other information Likes: helping people, Animals, True Friends, Cute things. Dislikes: Rude people, Temperamental People, People making her REALLY angry. Hobby: Helping People/Animals, Reading. Diet: Fruits, Veggies, Tea, Dumplings. Date of birth: July 19th Other appearances Gunma Academy Trivia *''Willow was created but the creator didn't know what to do with her til now.'' *''She has two personalities but the second one rarely shows.'' *''She can get extremely jealous but hides it with a smile.'' External Links Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Females Category:Medical skills Category:Medic Category:Earth born Category:Teenager Category:Earth Category:Young Category:Gunma Characters